Optoelectronic components such as photodetectors, solar cells and/or LEDs or OLEDs are usually arranged in special housings. The housings and the optoelectronic components arranged therein are, e.g., referred to as electronic or optoelectronic modules. Such a housing comprises, e.g., a leadframe which, e.g., comprises or consists of two leadframe sections. The leadframe sections may, e.g., be physically separated from each other or serve as electrodes to electrically contact optoelectronic components. Furthermore, e.g., one of the leadframe sections may serve to fix optoelectronic components, as well.
The leadframes may, e.g., be singularized from a leadframe assembly. The leadframe assembly, e.g., comprises an electrically conductive material or is formed therefrom. The leadframes, e.g., mechanically fix and/or electrically contact the optoelectronic components. For this purpose, the leadframes each, e.g., comprise two leadframe sections, wherein, e.g., one of the leadframe sections comprises a receiving area that receives and/or contacts the electronic component, and the other leadframe section comprises a contact area that electrically contacts the electronic components. The leadframe assembly may be coated, e.g., metallized, prior to further processing.
It is known to produce a leadframe assembly such that it may be coiled up on a roller from which it may be uncoiled for further processing, e.g., in a roll-to-roll or reel-to-reel process. In this context, the leadframe assembly, e.g., has the shape of a structured metal band, e.g., a metal strip. The leadframe assembly may, e.g., be uncoiled, the housings may be provided at the uncoiled leadframes and the optoelectronic components may be arranged in the housings and subsequently the electronic modules comprising the optoelectronic components and housings in the module assembly may again be coiled up on a roller. As an alternative, the housings in the housing assembly may be coiled up again without the optoelectronic components and to arrange the optoelectronic components, the housing assembly may be uncoiled again.
In the roll-to-roll process, all elements of the leadframe assembly physically connect to one another and are thus electrically short-circuited. As a result, it is not possible to determine a value of a measurement variable of individual optoelectronic components in the module assembly. Such a measurement may be achieved by physically and/or electrically separating one of the contacts in the module to be measured, e.g., a leadframe section of the corresponding module, from the leadframe assembly. However, in that case galvanic metallizing of the separated leadframe section is no longer possible due to the electrical insulation caused by the physical separation. As an alternative, it is possible to galvanically metallize the leadframe prior to the physical separation. However, this will leave a non-metallized area at the interface after separating.